Leave a light on
by Hoodraii
Summary: Quand deux personnes amoureuses veulent des choses différentes, les couples exploses. Comment récoler les morceaux quand on pense que tout est fini ? Slash / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Oui, c'est encore moi. Je sais que j'abuse un peut. Que cœur de Glace n'est pas fini, que je dois le finir, mais j'ai toutes ces idées qui me tourmentes… Et impossible d'écrire une ligne de cette fic qui me tiens plus que tout a cœur. Mais voilà, tout ce que mon imagination me sorts, c'est ce genre de fictions. Donc voilà. _

_Un petit Charry, légèrement citronné, et plutôt triste, je préfère vous prévenir. _

**_Disclamer _**_: _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de J.K.R et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez.

**_Résumer _**_: _Quand deux personnes amoureuses veulent des choses différentes, les couples exploses. Comment récoler les morceaux quand on pense que tout est fini ?

**_Warning _**_: _Ceci est une fiction sur un couple homosexuel, je ne vous oblige pas a lire. Le début est légèrement citronné, alors attention aux yeux.

_Surement en trois partie, Trois sur, mais la fin est encore flou, donc peut-être plus de trois. ^^ ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

**Leave a light on**

**(Tom Walker)**

* * *

**Partie 1, le réveil. **

Je papillonne doucement des yeux, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, mes pupilles ont du mal à s'habituer à la luminosité. Je tourne le regard vers la fenêtre derrière moi pour voir que les lourdes tentures bleu ne sont pas tirer comme elles auraient dû l'être, mais les voilages blanc ondule de la brise qui passe par la fenêtre ouverte. Je soupir doucement, il fait chaud se matin, et l'envie de me lever pour fermer n'est pas là.

Je me tourne donc pour enfouir mon nez dans mon oreiller quand j'aperçois un éclat noir dans les draps blancs de mon lit. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je tire sur le drap.

C'est d'abord de longs cheveux ébènes qui partent dans tous les sens et qui me donne envie de rire. Ensuite une peau dorée par le soleil, une épaule indéniablement musclée et masculine, un dos ciselée ou roules des muscles apetissant, souvenir de notre soirée. Une chute de rein a damné un sain vient ensuite. J'abaisse le drap encore légèrement, pour laisser apparaitre deux globes de chaires fermes et musclées qui me donne l'eau a la bouche.

Mon cerveau a peine réveiller quelques minutes plus tôt, est cependant en surchauffe devant ce spectacle. Et ma virilité est dresser et douloureuse…

Je retiens mon souffle quand mon amant gémi doucement, et bouge. Il enfouie la tête dans son oreiller, s'étirant a moitié pour finalement s'écraser de nouveau et plier une jambe sur le côté. Faisant se cambrer ces reins. Mon sexe tressaute à cet vue.

Je lâche le souffle que j'ai retenu, et aventure ma main vers ces magnifiques vallées. Du bout des doigts, je trace les muscles de sa cuisse, remontant vers ces deux globes. Je caresse ces montagnes de chaires à la peau si douce. Sous mes doigts, je sens le frissons qui parcourt mon amant et la chair de poule recouvrir sa peau. Ça me fait sourire.

Doucement, je remonte sur la courbe de son dos, j'entends un soupir de contentement alors je continue. Je connais cette peau sur le bout des doigts. Chaque monts, chaque creux, chaque vallée. Je connais les endroits qui le font rire, les autres qui le font gémir, ceux qui le font crier d'extase.

Mes doigts continuent de tracer des arabesques invisibles, passant sur les épaules, sur les bras, sur les côtes, seul sa virilité m'est inaccessible. Mais puisque je n'ai accès qu'au côté pile, je fais avec ce que j'ai.

Quand mes lèvres se pose sur les peau douce du haut de ces cuisses, un violent frisson parcourt mon amant. Et je sais ce qu'il aime, alors je me relève légèrement et défait le cordon de cuire qui attache mes cheveux roux, passe une main dedans pour les mettre correctement et repose mes lèvres sur la cuisse que je m'apprête à martyriser. Comme je me doute un doux halètement se fait entendre, mon amant se tortille légèrement, signe de son réveil imminant.

Et je souris, les lèvres toujours sur la peau douce de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. J'embrasse avec révérence, cette peau que j'admire. Les soupires, gémissement et halètement qui sortent de sa bouche sont une merveille à mes oreilles. Je remonte cette peau et arrive à la jonction de l'endroit que je convoite. Je souffle doucement sur cette peau humide de mes baiser, me déplaçant entre les cuisses mes bras de part et d'autre de mon bel amant. La vue est parfaite, et je souris de toutes mes dents de ce qui va suivre.

Doucement, je reprends ma douce torture, et sans attendre je donne un coup de langue bien placé qui fait relever la tête de mon amant tout en gémissant mon nom. Je sais qu'il est réveillé a présent et ces fesses son cambré, comme pour demander plus. Ce que je fais, avide, je parcours la peau douce, mordillant, l'aichant, ces deux globes musclées.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, grâce à un sort de lubrification, j'écarte les globes pour insinuer mon doigts dans cet antre qui n'appel que moi. Commence un long vas et viens, une préparation en bon et due forme. Quand trois doigts son entré et ont étendu se muscle qui se crispe quand je touche cette petite boule de nerfs au fond de mon ange brun, qui supplie, gémis et halète d'un plaisir sans nom.

-Charlie ! S'élève une voix encore rauque de sommeil. Charlie… Vient je t'en supplie.

Alors je me lubrifie et entre en lui. Et comme chaque fois je me sens chez moi, à ma place, dans ce doux fourreau de chaire.

Après quelques coups de reins, je sors de l'antre de mon ange brun et le retourne délicatement, la vue est toujours aussi fabuleuse. Il est toujours si beau après tant d'années passées à ces cotés. Les cheveux ébènes en batailles, bien plus longs que ce que la communauté sorcière se souvient. Les paupières à demi fermer sur des orbes d'une couleur indéfinissable, mais pourtant aussi beau que deux joyaux. Une ligne fine en forme d'éclaire beaucoup plus estomper qu'il y a quelques années, et surtout, un corps moins fin, plus musclé, moins rachitique et plus proportionner. Et l'élue du monde sorcier et bel et bien le plus beau à mes yeux.

Mais…

Parce qu'il y a forcément un mais n'est-ce pas ?

Mais, Harry Potter, l'élue, le survivant, celui-qui-a-un-nombre-incalculable-de-surnoms… Plus ridicules les uns que les autres… Ou alors en cette instant, juste Harry… A disparut depuis cinq ans de la communauté sorcière. Il a disparu et n'y a jamais remis les pieds. Donc, notre relation est secrète. Personne ne sait. Pas même mes proches. Pourtant, en se jours, pour nos trois ans ensemble, j'aurais voulu marquer le coup. J'ai une bague, bien cacher, à l'abri de son regard trop vert. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Nos disputes le prouvent.

Je voudrais crier au monde mon amour pour lui, quand il ne veut que des chuchotis. Je voudrais lui prouver mon amour en public, quand il ne veut que des preuves dans notre intimité. Je lui cache, du moins j'essaie, mais cette réalité me fait peur, me fait mal. Mentir à mes proches me fait mal. Parce que ma mère essaie de me caser dès que je mets les pieds au terrier.

Depuis quelques temps, malgré l'amour que je lui porte je doute. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille plus être celui qui se fait aduler puis descendre dans les journaux. Je comprends qu'il ait peur de la réaction des gens face à son homosexualité. Qu'il en ait marre de faire la une des journaux… Je voudrais seulement me marier avec celui que j'aime depuis plus de cinq ans.

Un soupir tremblant passe la barrière de mes lèvres, toute envie couper. Je ne suis pas en colère, seulement triste. J'ouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé quand j'entends un sanglots étouffer.

Harry c'est détourner de moi, ce n'est plus des halètement qui secoue ces épaules mais de lourds sanglots. Je soupir encore. Se ci beau réveil se transforme en cauchemar.

Je sais que c'est inévitable, pourtant je redoute ce moment. Je pousse un soupir tremblant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me lève en silence, je m'approche de la commode, et je sors cette écrins qui me pèse sur le cœur. Je me tourne, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Harry est recroquevillé sur le lit. Et cette vue me brise le cœur.

Je m'approche est m'assied près de se tète, a même le sol, dos au matelas, dos à l'amour de ma vie. Je replie mes jambes contre mon torse, et pose la petite boite dessus. Un soupir tremblant traverse malgré moi la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et prends une profonde inspiration.

-Joyeux anniversaire pour nos trois ans Harry… Ce n'est qu'un murmure.

Et les sanglots reprennent plus durement.

-Je… Je suis désolé Charlie… Chuchote Harry. Charlie… C'est une supplique.

Et malgré moi, une larme roule doucement sur ma joue, mon cœur se serrant douloureusement.

Je tourne et retourne cette boite, celle qu'il y a quelques mois, je me faisais un plaisir de choisir, d'acheter. Qui me donnait du baume au cœur et enflais mon être de chaleur. Mais qui me pèse tant aujourd'hui. Et me fait souffrir.

-Je ne peux plus Harry. Je n'arrive plus à regarder ma mère dans les yeux, à lui mentir, à lui cacher la vie que je mène avec toi. Chaque fois que j'y vais, elle me fait une liste de toutes les prétendantes et prétendants qu'elle voudrait me présenter… Chaque fois, qu'elle menace de couper mes cheveux, qu'elle me hurle qu'elle en a marre de me voir seul et triste, chaque fois que mes frères se moque de moi… Chaque fois que bill pose suspicieusement ces yeux sur moi, comme pour dire silencieusement qu'il sait. Qu'il attend juste que je lui dise. Chaque fois que je dois sourire alors que mon cœur saigne. On s'est déjà disputer, on a déjà discuté longuement. Je comprends tout ce que tu m'as dit. Mais je ne peux plus. Ça fait trop mal…

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, creusant des sillons dans mon cœur, elles sont toute la douleurs que je garde enfouie depuis longtemps maintenant. Je sers la petite boite contre mon cœur. Essuie les larmes qui coulent toujours. Je ne suis pourtant pas quelqu'un à pleurer pour un rien. Pourtant en se jours, tous ce que je garde enfouie en moi depuis maintenant longtemps, dois sortir. Parce que si notre histoire se termine la, il me faudra me raccrocher à quelque chose pour pouvoir avancer.

Je sors de la chambre après un mouvement de baguette, j'ai posé la petite boite sur le lit, devants le visage de mon amour. De l'homme que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Celui avec lequel j'aurais voulu me marier, fonder une famille… Mais mes rêves se sont écroulés…

Ce n'est pas faute de l'aimer, de l'amour, cet homme, il en demande sans cesse, il en a à revendre. Il a manqué de beaucoup de chose dans sa vie mais surtout d'amour, de tendresse et de reconnaissance… J'ai tenté, du plus profond de mon cœur, mais aujourd'hui, je suis simplement fatigué.

Je m'habille à la va vite, et sors de mon cottage. Je ferme les yeux, mon cœur douloureux, brisé en mille morceaux.

Je m'avance doucement pour la journée, je sais qu'elle va être dur, vraiment. Mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point. J'ai frôlé la mort et mon chef ma donner des vacances forcés. Il m'a dit de revenir quand j'aurais retrouvé mes esprits.

Et ce sont les yeux rouges et cernés, une nouvelle cicatrice sur le dos de la main que je pénètre dans ma petite maison… Rien n'a bouger, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé le matin même. Je soupire doucement. C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres que je range le bazar d'hier soir. Quand je pénètre dans ma chambre, mon cœur se fissure un peu plus. Ces affaires ont disparu. Comme la petite boite. Je prépare un sac à la va vite, prend une douche et m'écrase dans mon lit. Demain je pars en Angleterre. Un besoin de me ressourcer.

.

**PDV Harry **

Charlie vient de sortir de la chambre, et mon cœur est en miette. Je ne sais combien de temps je passe à laisser les larmes couler, à la limite de l'asphyxie… toutes mes peurs remontent à la surface. Toutes ces terreurs qui se terres en moi depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

Je sais au fond de moi que je suis irrationnel. Mais j'ai trop souffert du regard des autres. Je voulais simplement vivre pour moi. Pour moi et pour l'amour que je portais à cet homme… Charlie Weasley. L'homme à qui j'ai donné mon cœur. Mais aussi mon corps, ma virginité… Je comprends ces doutes et ces peurs. Et je sais qu'il comprend les miennes, peut-être pas toutes… j'ouvre doucement les yeux, et tombe sur une boite d'un vers bouteille. Je tends la main et l'ouvre pour y trouver une magnifique bague de couleur argent, elle est simple avec quelques émeraudes qui brille de mille feux et qui forme le symbole de l'infini… Et je pleure plus encore… Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu la confiance, l'amour et la tendresse de cet homme si bon… De l'amour de ma vie.

Je referme la boite, douloureusement après avoir sorti la bague, j'ouvre la chaine autour de mon cou et y place la bague, comme un souvenir de ce que je n'aurais plus jamais. Je me lève et m'habille avant de faire le tour de cette maison qui a vue tant de belle chose, tant de souvenir magnifiques… D'un geste de la main, j'appelle toutes mes affaires et transplane sans un regard en arrière. Le cœur briser, anéanti. J'entre dans mon appartement et d'un coup de baguette je range tous dans la malle que je me suis acheter.

Finalement, une heure après, je quitte la Roumanie pour l'Angleterre. J'arrive devant un immense portail en fer forger, qui s'ouvre doucement devant moi. Alors je marche, les mains dans les poches, doucement pour aller jusqu'à la grande porte qui est ouverte.

J'avance comme un automate, au bout de ma vie. La tête basse les cheveux cachant mon visage d'où coulent toujours les larmes de douleurs.

Les pensées s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, voici la suite. Promis, je me remets à Cœur de Glace bientôt ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews, d'aimer et suivre ma fic et de la lire. _

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. _

_H._

* * *

**Leave a light on**

* * *

**Partie 2, Découverte**

Harry avançait de plus en plus doucement, la respiration saccadé, le poing serrer sur la chaine qui pendait sur son torse. Arriver à quelques pas de la porte, il s'effondra sur les genoux, faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière blanche.

Un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre avant qu'une tornade blonde ne fonde sur Harry pour l'étreindre et le porter dans le manoir.

-Oh Harry, que t'est-il arrivé encore…

-Draco ? Fit une voie.

-Blaise ! sursauta le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que… Commença le noir.

-Plus tard. S'il te plait. Aide moi. Tu tombes plutôt bien. Il est léger, mais toujours trop lourd pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de le faire tomber. Tu veux bien le porter ?

Le black acquiesça doucement, avant de prendre le plus petit dans ces bras et de suivre Draco Malefoy dans les escalier de marbre blanc.

L'héritier Malefoy, de sa profession de médicomage, chercheur en potion, donna des ordres a ces elfes de maison, et demanda à son ami de déposer son fardeau dans son propre lit. Le noir, mi-intrigué, mi-jaloux, regarda alors son meilleur ami prendre soins d'une autre personne que lui-même. Il le déshabilla doucement, et passa sa baguette au-dessus de lui pour analyser et savoir de quel mal le plus jeune avait. Il hoqueta doucement quand une lumière dorée entoura son abdomen. Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que le putain de survivant fait chez toi ? Enceint de surcroit.

Draco soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux, lèvres pincées, yeux clos. Il inspira doucement.

-Je ne sais pas Blaise. Je ne sais pas parce que ça fait plus de deux ans que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Harry.

-Harry ? Demanda hargneusement le black.

-Oui, mon ami, Harry. Personne ne sait que nous sommes amis. Personne ne sait où il est, ce qu'il fait. Seul moi. Il a abandonné le coté sorcier pour pouvoir vivre comme il le voulait enfin. Pour ne plus avoir tous ces idiots sur le dos. Et Merlin m'en préserve, j'ai voulu le suivre un nombre incalculable de fois. Même vivre avec les moldus et sans magie m'aurait plus plut que tous ces idiots de mages…

-Alors pourquoi… Commença Blaise interloqué de la véhémence du blond.

Nouveau soupir avant que Draco ne se retourne face à son ami.

-Pour toi.

-hein ? Demanda bêtement l'autre.

-Si je suis resté, c'est pour toi. Pour être prés de toi. Enfin, j'aurais peut-être dû partir avec lui… Lui évité cette fatigue et se stress. Et son cœur brisé…

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas blaise. Mais crois moi qu'il va tout me dire quand il serra en meilleur forme. Je suis sûr que cet abrutit de Gryffondor ne sais même pas qu'il porte un enfant. Même pas sûr qu'il soit au courant que les sorciers peuvent enfanter…

Drago passa doucement une main dans la tignasse brune, bien plus longue que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue.

Finalement, le petit brun dormis pendant 15h d'affiler.

Harry se réveilla doucement, engourdit, las. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire. Et les larmes roulèrent doucement derrière les paupières fermés.

Draco s'approcha et passa une main dans les cheveux ébènes, pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

Harry se jeta dans ces bras et marmonna des choses sans queue ni tête. Drago le berça doucement, essayant de le réconforter.

Quand Harry fut finalement calmer, Draco lui demanda doucement des explications, alors Harry se mit à lui raconter son histoire depuis trois ans. Et Draco fronça les sourcils parce qu'ils s'étaient vus, et ils avaient parlé… Mais que le brun ne lui avait rien dit.

Harry raconta alors comment lui et Charlie c'était rencontré, comment ils s'étaient vus de plus en plus, qu'ils en étaient venus à tomber amoureux, a entamé une relation… Il parla, doucement, de ces peurs, de ces terreurs, de ces douleurs. Il expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres le retrouve. Qu'il ne voulait pas que ces anciens amis sachent où il était. Qu'il ne voulait pas retourner dans la communauté sorcière. Qu'il ne voulait pas faire la une des journaux. Mais que Charlie voulait annoncer à sa famille qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Et Draco comprit, Harry avait tellement peur du rejet, du dégout qu'il pourrait voir dans leurs yeux qu'il préférait rester cacher… Quitte à perdre le seul homme qui prenait soins de lui.

Draco soupira lourdement. De tristesse. Parce que son ami était têtu et borné. Qu'il n'entendrait jamais raison. Que peut importer ces paroles. Il ne verrait jamais ce que lui voyait.

Alors pour le bien de son ami, il préféra taire ce qui aurait dû être une merveilleuse nouvelle. Pour l'instant.

.

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Charlie était arrivé chez ces parents. Il s'était posté à côté d'une fenêtre et ne quittait plus le paysage si familier du terrier. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite, les conversation qui allaient et venaient. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était arrivé. Sa mère avait d'ailleurs essayé de lui couper les cheveux sans qu'il ne réagisse. Arthur avait d'ailleurs dû dire à sa femme d'arrêter juste avant qu'elle ne commette une erreur dont elle se serait voulue longuement.

Choquant son père et ces frères et sœur. Il était apathique, grignotait, dormais peut, passait son temps dans sa bulle de douleur, à ressasser lui seul savait quoi. Et il inquiétait toute la famille de rouquin qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Ces yeux vides de joie, d'envie. Charlie pourtant si joyeux habituellement.

La cheminée s'alluma d'une lueur verte et Bill en sortit ces yeux cherchant quelque chose. Il le trouva et son visage pâlit doucement. George l'avait appelé, inquiet. Et il l'était lui aussi. Il avait tout vu.

C'était très discret, mais il avait vu, d'abord, le sourire plus épanoui de son cadet, il l'avait vu au fil des mois rayonner de bonheur. Puis l'année dernière ça avait commencer, son sourire n'éteignait plus ces yeux comme avant. Il paraissait plus triste, mal à l'aise dans sa famille. Leur mère était parfois étouffante, mais c'était pire depuis deux ans. Surtout avec Charlie, elle ne le lâchait jamais. Pourtant, elle avait, malgré elle fait empirer les choses. Bill en était sûr.

Et aujourd'hui, si son frère était ainsi, c'est qu'il avait perdu celui qu'il aimait. Bill soupira doucement et s'approcha en silence de son petit frère. Il entoura ces épaules de ces bras et le serra dans une étreinte d'ours.

Un soupir tremblant échappa des lèvres de son petit frère, avant qu'il ne sente plus qu'il ne voie, les larmes sur son avant-bras. Finalement, des sanglots passèrent la barrière de ces lèvres et Bill le remis sur pied. Lui qui ne craquait jamais. Il le força à sortir de la maison. Il le porta a moitié pour qu'ils aillent tous deux-là ou ils se retrouvaient toujours étant gamin.

Il le fit assoir, et prit place près de lui.

-J'ai si mal Bill… Si mal… Je voudrais juste mourir, oublier… Et même si tous les souvenirs sont beaux, tendre et doux comme lui… Je voudrais juste oublier… Oublier se trous béant dans ma poitrine, ce mal qui ronge mon cœur. S'il te plait Bill…

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, bill pleura pour son petit frère. Marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête. Des paroles réconfortantes. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi.

-Qui était-ce mon frère ? Qui ta fait autant de mal ?

-J'ai promis Bill… Je ne peux pas…

-D'accord… D'accord petit frère.

-Il… Il était si doux Bill… si doux, il avait tant besoin d'amour… Mais je ne pouvais plus Bill… ça faisait si mal de venir et de ne pas pouvoir le dire.

-Pourquoi Cha ?

-Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le dire ? Parce qu'il est connu, qu'il ne veut pas que sa famille sache qu'il est homo… Pour pleins de raison que je respecte. Mais il ne voulait pas que je vous le dise… D'un sens… C'est compliquer… Si compliquer et pourtant… J'étais si heureux de me réveiller à ces cotés le matin… de le prendre dans mes bras la nuit, prendre soins de lui comme on aurait dû prendre soins de lui quand il était petit… Il manque tant d'amour, il a besoin de tant de tendresse… Et il est partit… J'avais… J'avais cette bague… Depuis des mois, je voulais qu'on se marie. Mais j'ai pas eu le courage de demander, par peur du rejet. Qu'il dise non… Alors je lui ai offert, comme cadeau d'aurevoir… Et il est partit… Il a disparu de nouveau… Et je le reverrais jamais… J'ai perdu mon petit ange brun, la prunelle de mes yeux… Et ça fait si mal Bill… Si mal…

La dernière phrase était si douloureuse que Bill endormit magiquement son frère. Pour lui faire oublier pendant quelques heures… Pour apaiser son cœur meurtri… Bill avait beaucoup de doute quand a la personne qui se cachait derrière celui que son frère aimait plus que sa propre vie… il porta son lourdaud de frère jusqu'à la maison.

Il entra dans la cuisine et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, vers eux.

-Je l'emmène. Débita Bill rapidement. Je l'emmène et maman je t'aime mais tu n'es pas celle qu'il faut dans cette situation. Tu vas seulement le pousser à bout et ce n'est pas ce dont il a besoin aujourd'hui. Fleur et moi nous en occuperont. Parce que malgré ces trente ans, mon imbécile de frère et un ado énamouré. Donc. Je vais m'en occuper. Et je vous donnerai de ces nouvelles. J'ai quelqu'un à retrouver. Le plus tôt sera le mieux… Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Après avoir appelé les affaires de son frère il disparut dans la cheminée avec son fardeau. Il réapparut dans sa petite chaumière et sourit en voyant sa femme un ventre rebondit lever les yeux sur lui, un sourire éblouissant, qui se fana plutôt bien vite.

-Bill ?

La jeune Delacourt fronça les sourcils et renifla doucement l'air autour du frère de son mari.

Elle était peut-être seulement une demis velaa, mais elle avait dû flaire. Et l'odeur quelle sentait sur Charlie, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais sentit avant, était imprégner dans son esprit.

-Arry ? Sursauta-t-elle. Y-a-t-il un problème avec Arry ?

-Pourquoi parles-tu de Harry chérie ? Alors que je ramené Charlie…

-L'odeur de Harry est partout autour de Charlie. Et ce ne sont pas mes hormones qui le disent !

Elle frappa son rouquin de mari qui était prêt à rire. Il posa doucement un baiser sur son front avant de monter son fardeau dans la chambre d'ami. Il l'installa doucement et détacha ces chaussures et le déshabilla pour plus de confort. Ces doutes étaient donc confirmés par ce gracieuse femme. Harry était celui qui avait mis son frère dans cet état… Et survivant ou pas, ami de la famille ou pas. Bill allait lui faire payer d'avoir joué avec les sentiments de son petit frère.

.

C'est ainsi que Bill Weasley arriva devant le manoir Malefoy une semaine plus tard. Etrangement, il passa les grilles sans même qu'il ne sache comment. Quand il arriva devant les lourdes portes, le nouveau lord Malefoy attendait, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine.

-Je sais qu'il est ici Malefoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment…. Mais je veux le voir.

-Oh non. Tu ne verras pas Harry. Tant que ta colère ne sera pas calmée.

Bill fusilla le plus jeune des yeux.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me calmer. Il est peut-être le sauveur du monde sorcier, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais ménager celui qui fait souffrir mon frère.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est Harry qui le fait souffrir ? Pourquoi ne serrais-ce pas ton frère qui ferais du mal à Harry ? Hein ? Dis-moi pourquoi mon ami est toujours coucher depuis deux semaines, prostré dans mon lis, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne mange rien, ne dors pas, merci aux nombreux cauchemars qui l'en empêche. Il se laisse mourir à petit feux. Alors dis-moi par merlin pourquoi mon ami qui est en train de mourir serrais fautif ?

Bill blêmit doucement, ce calmant. Alors ils étaient abrutis tous les deux ? Pour quel raison se faisait-ils souffrir ainsi ? Chacun de leur côté ?

-Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il.

-entre. Déclara seulement le blond.

Bill suivit Draco dans le manoir, jusqu'à un bureau. Draco passa une main lasse dans ces cheveux en s'asseyant. Il regarda doucement le rouquin.

-Comment vas Charlie ?

-Mal… Il… Il ne parle presque plus, passe son temps à regarder dehors sans parler ni manger… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment faire pour le sortir de cet état… Je ne comprends pas.

-eh bien, nous sommes deux. Sauf que…

Draco hésita.

-Quoi ? S'impatienta le rouquin après de longues minutes de silence.

Après avoir passé une main lasse sur son visage, c'être racler la gorge et pousser un soupir tremblant, Draco lâcha la bombe.

-Harry attend un bébé. Un tout petit bébé. Il ne sait même pas qu'il est enceint je suis même sûr et certain que personne ne lui a jamais dit qu'un sorcier suffisamment puissant pouvait enfanter quand l'amour était présent… Et mon ami se laisse mourir, parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il a perdu la seule personne à qui il a donné son cœur, entièrement…

Jamais un Weasley n'avait eu l'occasion de voir le masque impassible d'un Malefoy se fissurer, mais Bill ne pensait même pas à railler l'ennemie naturel de sa famille. Parce que s'ils laissaient les choses se faire, alors ce ne serait pas deux personnes mais trois qu'ils perdraient…

-Il faut faire quelque chose. Fit durement le plus âgé.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas la belette. Tu crois que je ne fais pas tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour le faire s'en sortir. Je suis médicomage mais je ne peux rien faire parce qu'il ne veut pas.

-Tu… Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as rien dit pour le bébé ? Déclara Bill incrédule.

-eh bien vas-y. Je t'en prie. Va dire à Harry qu'il doit vivre pour un bébé, le bébé de celui qu'il a perdu. Va l'achever je t'en prie.

Bil poussa un soupir tremblant.

-Alors pourquoi cette histoire est finie ? Pourquoi Harry est-il parti, s'il en souffre tous les deux.

-Charlie est celui qui a mis fin à leur histoire. Il est celui qui a dit à Harry qu'il ne pouvait plus. Ils s'aiment, mais ils ont été égoïste tous les deux. L'un parce qu'il ne veut pas voir le dégout ou la haine dans les yeux de ceux qu'il a un jour appeler sa famille, par peur aussi. Qu'il ne veut pas voir sa vie étaler dans les journaux. L'autre parce qu'il ne peut plus mentir à sa famille… Ils ont des points divergeant, ils ne se comprennent pas. N'ont pas fait les efforts. Et je peux comprendre, après ce qu'a vécu Harry que pour la première fois de sa vie, il veuille vivre pour lui. Pas pour le regard des autres. Mais je comprends aussi Charlie.

-Mais… Il y a un million de compromis… Je veux dire. Ma famille aurait très bien pu le savoir sans que le monde sorcier ne sois au courant.

Draco lui envoya un regard septique.

-Tu veux dire, que ta mère, ne crierait jamais au monde entier que l'élue du monde sorcier va devenir son beau-fils ? Tu pourrais jurer sur ta magie qu'elle ne le fera pas ?

-Je…

Bill soupira, vaincu. Il aimait sa mère, mais c'était vrai…

Bill se leva doucement, après plusieurs minutes passé en silence.

-Merci de m'avoir reçu Draco. Puis-je le voir ?

Draco lui lança un regard peut amen, mais lui enjoignit de le suivre. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, les rideaux étaient légèrement tirés. Harry était prostrer dans le milieu du grand lit. Recroqueviller en position fœtale. Et le cœur du briseur de sort se serra. Il était dans un pire état que son frère.

* * *

_Je voudrais savoir, si a la fin vous voulez un petit OS de Blaise et Drago ^^ ! Voilà pour ou contre. A bientôt. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, _

_Voilà la suite. Je sais que j'ai tarder… Mais et bien, pas eu le temps, entre Noel à préparer et tout… Enfin je suis sûr que vous comprendrez. _

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_H._

* * *

**Leave a light on**

* * *

**Partie 3 :**

Quand bill ressortit du manoir Malefoy, il transplana directement devant son cottage. Il pénétra dans la petite maison. Et trouva son frère, prostré devant la fenêtre, les yeux rouges, de profond cernes.

-Petit frère ? Chuchota doucement Bill.

Charlie tourna des yeux rouges et fatiguer vers lui.

-Cha, tu ne peux pas baisser les bras ainsi mon frère. Tu ne peux pas abandonner celui qui a partagé trois ans de ta vie…

Les yeux bleu s'emplirent de larmes contenue.

-je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi, tu comprends. Je ne peux pas. Pas alors que tu vas être papa… Pas alors qu'Harry se laisse doucement partir.

-Harry ? Chuchota la voix rauque de Charlie. Tant de chagrin que de ne pas avoir parler depuis trop longtemps.

-Oui ! Dit durement Bill. Tu sais, celui à qui tu as dit que tu ne pouvais plus, alors que tu l'aime à en crever. Celui que tu as abandonné d'une certaine façon. Celui que tu as laissé partir.

-Comment ? Demanda doucement Charlie en fermant les yeux.

-Comment je le sais ? Eh bien, Fleur a parlé d'Harry quand tu es arrivé, comme quoi tu sentais comme lui. Mais ça m'a juste prouvé que j'avais raison. Que mon intuition était la bonne.

-Dis-moi comment faire une demande en mariage a un homme qui se cache. Se marier aussi en cachette ? Et mentir à tout le monde. Porter l'alliance seulement quelques fois. L'enlever sans cesse quand j'étais face à vous ? Passé ma vie à cacher ma famille ? Mener une double vie ? Je ne peux plus aller au terrier et vous mentir à tous. Je ne peux pas trahir Harry et dire à maman avec qui je veux me marier, parce que non seulement, elle hurlerait qu'il appartient à sa petite fille, mais elle s'empresserait de le jeter en pâture aux journaux. J'aime maman du plus profond de mon cœur, mais… Elle est comme elle est…

Bill soupira doucement. Laissant le silence s'étendre entre eux, Charlie avait de nouveau détourné les yeux vers la fenêtre.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà pensé à tout ça… Tu crois qu'on en as pas discuté avec Harry ? Mais chaque fois, ça se termine de la même façon, en dispute. Nous disons des choses que nous ne pensons pas, pour finalement nous réconcilier et recommencer, encore et encore, de plus en plus souvent. Et je sais qu'il souffre, je le sais parce que je souffre aussi, mais… Je suis juste fatigué Bill… j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de trouver un compromis. Mais il veut vivre dans l'ombre…

Bill soupira. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Son frère ne reviendrait pas sur sa position… et si lui ne faisait rien, alors ils allaient perdre trois personne. Et bill ne laisserait pas une chose pareil arriver. Seul Harry pouvait faire quelque chose. Et même s'il brisait le cœur du plus jeune, il devait lui faire voir les choses autrement… Il allait juste tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Nous sommes invité dimanche pour le diner dominical. Ils comptent sur toi. Et moi aussi petit frère.

.

Le lendemain, il était de nouveau aux portes du manoir Malefoy. Il frappa doucement et un elfe lui ouvrit.

-Le maitre Malefoy, Monsieur, est actuellement au travail. Mais il a donné à Tinky des directives pour Monsieur Weasley. Alors vous pouvez entrer et aller voir Maitre Harry, Monsieur. Il a seulement dit à Tinky, que si vous faisiez du mal à Maitre Harry, il vous tuera.

Bill eu un sourire en coin, un Malefoy restait un petit aristo coincé, mais il était l'ami d'Harry, c'était le principal. Bill acquiesça doucement et suivit l'elfe jusqu'à la chambre. Il entra doucement après avoir toquer légèrement, il trouva Harry dans la même position, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était venu. Après avoir respiré un grand coup, il s'avança jusqu'au lit. Il prit place sur le fauteuil près du lit.

-Bonjour Harry. Chuchota le plus vieux.

Les yeux à demi fermé s'ouvrirent, s'écarquillant de peur, se remplissant doucement de larmes. Bill ferma les siens, ça allait être bien plus dur qu'il ne le pensait.

Quand les deux orbes émeraudes rencontrèrent son regard, une lueur de désespoir pointa, comme s'il c'était attendu à une autre personne que Bill.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas moi que tu voulais voir, et j'en suis désolé. Mais vois-tu Harry, mon frère est dans l'incapacité de venir ici lui-même, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment faire pour arranger les choses… même moi je ne sais pas comment faire. Mais tu comprends, je ne peux pas perdre mon petit frère, comme notre famille ne peux pas te perdre. Parce que tu fais un peut partit de la famille… Comme tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir ainsi. Pas seulement pour toi ou pour Charlie, mais aussi pour le petit être qui vie en toi. Pour le fruit de votre amour.

Bill laissa un instant le silence s'installer. Essayant de trouver les mots.

-Personne ne te la jamais dit je suppose, mais dans la communauté sorcière, l'homosexualité est tolérée. Pas seulement parce que la magie choisi son âme sœur, la personne la plus à même de nous convenir, mais aussi parce que les sorciers puissants peuvent créer la vie. Un sorcier peut tomber enceint quand l'amour est là.

Bill ne sut pas si les mots avaient fait leurs chemin mais il se leva. Et commença à partir.

-Alors prends la bonne décision Harry, mais choisit vite. Une famille même avec quelques journaux parlant de toi… Ou une vie vide de sens…

.

PDV Charlie

Bill est partie aujourd'hui, je ne sais ou, Fleur aussi, et je me retrouve seul, dans cette maison que je ne connais pas. Alors je sors dehors, histoire de me libérer l'esprit et le cœur. Je marche longuement sur les dunes de sable, les pieds dans l'eau. La mer me fait penser à Harry, lui qui aime tant ce paysage. De toute façon, depuis presque trois semaines, toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers lui.

Ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude… Mais celle-ci font mal. Il me manque terriblement. Toutes ces petites attentions. Ces sourires, son besoin constant d'affection. Sa peau contre la mienne, lorsque la lumière laisse place à l'ombre. Sa chaleur dans mes bras. Ces cheveux qui me chatouillent le cou et le torse. Le bruit constant de sa douce respiration qui me berce. Le son de son rire, ces murmures d'amour. C'est baiser, sa douceur.

Tous son être me manque. Je voudrais pouvoir le voir, le prendre contre moi et ne jamais le lâcher. Je voudrais pouvoir avoir le courage de le trouver, de prendre de nouveau soins de lui.

Les mots de mon frère me reviennent en mémoire. Un bébé, il a parlé d'un bébé hier. Un tout petit bébé qui grandirait dans le ventre d'Harry. Mon bébé. Et ces larmes traitresses se remettent à couler, parce qu'en plus d'avoir perdu mon amour, j'ai aussi perdu la famille que j'ai toujours voulu fonder avec lui…

.

PDV Harry

Bill vient de sortir de la pièce et je ne sais plus quoi pensé… Tout un flots de pensées et de sentiments s'entrechoque en moi. Mais tout ce qu'il reste ?

C'est le mot bébé, qui vient et revient sans cesse.

Les larmes roulent depuis déjà longtemps, j'avais pensé qu'au bout d'un moment elles s'arrêteraient mais à croire qu'elles sont intarissables. Mon cœur est serré de douleur. Je souffre parce que je vais perdre bien plus que ce que je ne pensais…

Pourtant une douce chaleur se repends dans mes tripes. La pensée d'un bébé grandissant dans mon ventre… Et alors toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place…

Depuis plus d'un mois, je me sens bizarre… Comme si j'étais malade, fatiguer, nauséeux, mais jamais au point de vomir tripe et boyaux…

Et toutes les pensées se bouscules, s'entrechoque. Et je suis perdu dans ce flots qui m'emporte…

Une main dans mes cheveux me réveil. Je relève les yeux pour tomber sur mon ami.

-Pourquoi ? pourquoi tu ne me là pas dit ?

-Te dire quoi Ry ?

-Le bébé… Pleura doucement Harry, qui inconsciemment avait poser les mains sur son ventre.

-Je ne sais pas Harry… Parce que tu étais déjà assez triste… Parce que tu te fais trop de mal… Tu es mon ami, le seul avec blaise que j'ai eu… Je ne voulais pas te perdre… je voulais d'abord que tu te relèves tout seul… Que tu reprennes gout à la vie… je ne voulais pas t'imposer un choix… Parce que tu n'as jamais eu le choix avant, je voulais te laisser celui-ci… Je suis désolé…

.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il dormit longtemps. Finalement, quand il émergea, il se força à se relever et faillit tomber dans les pommes. Les potions que Drago l'avait forcé à avaler ne lui procurait surement pas assez d'énergie pour vivre. Seulement pour le maintenir en vie… Faiblement, il appela un elfe et sans même dire quoi que ce soit, trois minutes plus tard, Draco entra dans la chambre en trombe.

Donnant des ordres aux elfes de maison. Il s'assit prés de son ami et le pris dans ces bras. C'était la première fois en trois semaine qu'Harry n'était pas apathique… Et son cœur se fit plus léger. La peur de le perdre avait été si présente.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à à ce qu'un bouillon soit donner à Draco. Harry avala le tout sans protester, ainsi que les nombreuses potions que tu tendais son ami. Quand ce fut fait, Harry demanda à son ami de l'aider pour aller prendre un bain. Draco s'empressa de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Quand enfin il fut assis dans un fauteuil confortablement. Harry hésita…

-Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il finalement, sa main poser sur son ventre.

Draco soupira doucement.

-Depuis un tout petite peut moins de trois mois. J'ai fait des tests régulier, tout va bien pour ton bébé. Moins pour toi… Mais c'est une autre histoire pas vrai ?

Harry esquissa un micro sourire.

-Alors… Alors je vais vraiment être papa ?

-Oui Harry. Tu as un petit bébé qui grandit dans ton ventre, et je ferais tous pour qu'il soit en bonne santé et en sécurité. Et dans six mois, tu auras une jolie petite fille ou un magnifique petit garçon qui nous cassera surement les oreilles.

Harry gloussa tristement, ces mains caressants toujours son ventre. Il n'y avait pas de différences… Rien qui indiquait qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Mais il savait au fond de lui que Draco avait raison. Il est à là à réfléchir doucement.

-Quel jours nous sommes Draco ?

-Samedi. Samedi soir.

-D'accord.

Le silence repris ces droits avant que Harry ne se lèvent et s'approche de Draco. Il s'assit à ces coté et se coula littéralement contre son flan.

Draco l'entoura doucement de ces bras. Il ne se souvenait pas que son ami était si tactile… Mais la vie de couple avait peut-être changé ce fait… Pour ce qu'il en savait.

-Je voulais te remercier Draco. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je sais qu'on a jamais été amis avant mais tu as été un pilier pour moi depuis que je suis parti du coté moldu.

-n'en dis pas plus Harry. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ?

-Merci… Et c'est réciproque.

-Je sais. Chuchota doucement Draco.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant de descendre manger. Aucun des deux n'ayant parlé de l'avenir…


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic, il ne manque que l'épilogue et surement l'OS sur Draco et Blaise aha, faut que je m'y mette ! _

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! _

_Merci à toutes vos reviews, follow et merci d'aimer ma fic. _

_A bientôt H._

* * *

**Leave a light on**

* * *

**Partie 4, les retrouvailles**

Charlie était assis à sa place autour de la table familiale. Pour une fois, il participait au repas du dimanche avec sa famille. Tous étaient là, de Ginny au jumeau, Ron était avec sa femme Hermione, Bill et fleur étaient aussi présents. La seule personne qui manquait à l'appel était Percy qui avait perdu la vie lors de la bataille finale.

Enfin si, il manquait une autre personne… L'amour de sa vie… Harry manquait à l'appel. Mais c'était un triste retour à la réalité pour Charlie, qui savait que jamais son rêve ne serait réalité…

Et en ce jour, même s'il était heureux de voir sa famille, et qu'un petit sourire parcourait ces lèvres, il était triste. Fatiguer, triste et c'était douloureux. Tout était douloureux en ce moment. Du ventre rebondi de fleur a sa mère énumérant un nombre de prétendants plus long que son bras. Parce que tous lui faisaient penser à Harry. Son Harry. Son petit ange brun.

Un soupir tremblant passa la barrière de ces lèvres. Il picora doucement dans son assiette. Signe évident qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il ne savait plus quoi faire… Mais il avait tout de même décider de rentré en Roumanie le soir même. Il n'avait certes eu aucunes vacances depuis trois ans, mais voilà trois semaines qu'il était ici et il ne pouvait pas manquer une semaine de plus. Il ne l'avait encore dit à personne même pas à Bill.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, il avait bien essayé d'entamer des discutions avec ces frères et sœur sans grand intérêt… Il avait vite abandonné.

Un énième soupir passa la barrière de ces lèvres et il tourna son regard vers l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut une silhouette s'approcher du terrier. Il regarda la silhouette inconnue s'approcher petit à petit, il tourna son regard vers sa famille, qui parlait et riait tout en rangeant la table. Personne n'avait vu que quelqu'un venait. Quand il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers l'extérieur, il reconnut la personne avant même qu'elle relève la tête.

Il haleta doucement incrédule. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se lever et le rejoindre pourtant il resta figé sur sa chaise. Il sursauta quand la silhouette disparut de son champe de vision. Un nouveau sursaut le prit quand des coups brefs mais hésitant furent frapper à la porte. Tout le monde même lui se tourna pour faire face à la porte.

-Qui peut bien venir ici a une tel heure ? Demanda Molly a personne en particulier.

Elle s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir et le cœur de pierre du dragonnier tapa fort contra sa poitrine, il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter.

-Respire petit frère ! fit une voie chuchotant derrière lui.

Il essaya tant bien que mal le cœur au bord des lèvres, les larmes prêtes à couler. Le cerveau en ébullition.

Toutes la famille était figer, bouche bée pour la plupart.

-Heu… Bonjour ? Chuchota doucement Harry.

Hermione fut la première à réagir et elle sauta littéralement au cou d'Harry. Sanglotant tout un tas de mots sans queue ni tête. Baragouinant des phrases incohérente, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenue depuis maintenant 5 ans.

Molly fut la deuxième et avec un « Harry mon chéri, ou étais-tu passé ? » presque hurler, elle le prit dans une étreinte d'ours. L'asseyant d'un nombre incalculable de questions. Arthur dû lui intimer de le lâcher si elle ne voulait pas l'étouffer.

Fred et Georges furent les suivants, une brève accolade avec un « heureux de te revoir petit frère ! » dit sur le ton de la rigolade.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Harry n'avait pas dit un mot. Les yeux baisser sur le sol, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix. Quand finalement Ron lui donna une tape dans le dos en lui demandant ou est-ce qu'il était passé tout ce temps, une mer de question déferla…

Bill s'avança, intimant a tous de se taire, de le laisser respirer. Il s'approcha d'Harry et le prit doucement dans ces bras. Lui glissant à l'oreille qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Finalement, fleur lui fit un sourire lumineux et lui plaqua une bise sur les deux joues, lui disant qu'elle était très heureuse de le revoir. Le félicitant dans un chuchotement discret.

Ginny s'avança, les joues rouges, les larmes dévalant ces joues, elle se jeta sur Harry l'embrassant a pleine bouche. Harry n'eut le temps de rien dire, ni faire. Mais Charlie n'avait pas supporter de voir le père de son enfant se faire agresser par sa propre sœur alors il la tira en arrière. Elle serait tombée à la renverse si Bill, qui n'avait pas prévu le coup, envoya un sortilège pour amortir sa chute.

-Charlie ? retentie la voie de Molly, incrédule.

Ainsi, Charlie fit face à Harry, sans même remarquer le monde autour d'eux. Le bleu contre l'émeraude, ils se jaugèrent un instant, l'espoir lisible dans le fond de leurs yeux. Une larme roula sur la joue de Harry, qui fut suivie pas une autre. Doucement, comme pour un animal blessé, Charlie avança la main pour essuyer ces perles salées. Et Harry plaqua sa joue contre la paume chaude, un sanglot passa la barrière de ces lèvres.

Tous avaient les sourcils froncés. Se posant maintes questions. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

Harry et Charlie ne faisait que se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux. Avant que Harry ne prenne la main de Charlie et l'éloigne de lui, une lueur de peur dans les yeux, Charlie regarda Harry défaire la chaine autour de son cou et poser une chose dans le creux de sa main. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut LA bague. Il releva les regard sur les orbes émeraudes, une lueur d'incompréhension au fond des yeux.

Harry se racla la gorge.

-Je… Je ne veux pas d'un cadeau d'adieux Charlie… Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il n'y ait plus de nous… Je ne veux rien d'autre qu'un nous… Une… Une famille.

Charlie haleta doucement, il avait eu si peur mais était si soulager maintenant, en voyant tant d'amour dans le regard de son ange, qu'il tomba à genoux, la bague toujours serrer dans son poing. Il se racla la gorge à son tour, essayant de repousser les larmes qui pointaient.

-Alors… Alors Harry James Potter, Amour de ma vie, père de mon futur enfant… Voudrais-tu m'épouser ? Et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?

-Quoi ? hurlèrent deux personnes à l'unisson.

Alors que les autres haletaient doucement, incrédule pour certain, émues pour d'autres. Seul bill et fleur avait le sourire, ainsi qu'étrangement le patriarche de la famille Weasley.

Harry et Charlie sursautèrent de concert face aux exclamations. Sortant de la bulle qu'ils s'étaient créer. Harry eu une petite grimace mais préféra tourner son regard vers Charlie. Il sourit doucement, une main posé sur son ventre. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé et avait vu la preuve qui lui fallait, son ventre plat était remplacé par une légère bosse, signe que son petit bébé grandissait dans son ventre. Et il avait pleuré, d'amour et de joie.

Il releva doucement le regard, se plongeant corps et âme dans les yeux de son homme. Il lui fit un sourire lumineux, avant de répondre à sa question.

-Je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre je pourrais vivre, que le père de mes futures enfants. Alors oui Charlie, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Plus que tout au monde.

Charlie laissa rouler une larme de bonheur, avant de passer la bague au doigt d'Harry, toujours à genoux, il s'approcha et baissa la tête vers le ventre d'Harry. Il posa sa joue contre lui, entourant la taille d'Harry. Souriant de toute ces dents. Il se releva, ces bras toujours autour d'Harry avant de le soulever dans ces bras, éclatant de rire, un rire de joie et de bonheur. Harry le suivit, plus lumineux que jamais.

Quand Charlie baissa Harry pour le reposer, le plus jeune en profita pour lui donner un baiser à couper le souffle. Ils furent interrompus par Ginny.

-Non. Je refuse que MON fiancé se marie avec mon frère.

Les sourires se fanèrent doucement.

-La seule personne avec qui Harry peut se marier et doit se marier c'est moi. Personne d'autre. Je n'accepterais pas que ma propre famille m'empêche de fonder la famille que je mérite.

Arthur regarda incrédule sa fille, soutenue par sa femme… Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose…

Charlie resserra sont étreinte sur son amour, lui faisant comprendre que quoi qu'il arriverait, il serait toujours là pour le protéger. Il posa d'ailleurs une main sur son ventre, un petit sourire pointa en sentant la légère bosse. Ils allaient être papas, et fois de Weasley, rien ni personne ne les en empêcherait.

-Ginny, tu es ma petite sœur et je t'aime, mais c'est à Harry de faire son choix et il l'a fait. Je vais me marier avec lui et fonder une famille. Que tes rêves de princesse et de chevalier le veuillent ou non. J'aime Harry plus que ma propre vie, et si je devais choisir entre lui et ma famille je le choisirais lui. Malgré tous ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu comprends Harry… La seule chose que je te demandais, c'était de ne plus vivre cacher… Tu passeras toujours avant le reste, mais c'était pesant de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser dans la rue ou parler de toi à mes frères.

-Je sais, le coupa Harry. Je sais et je suis si désolé Charlie. J'avais seulement peur du monde extérieur. Je pensais qu'en restant cacher, je te garderais avec moi pour toujours… C'était idiot.

-Je t'aime mon amour. Chuchota Charlie d'une voie tendre.

Ginny, c'était tue mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mots. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et d'un accio elle fit venir un parchemin. Un sourire cruel sur ces lèvres.

-Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que vous ne pourrez jamais vous marier. Parce qu'un contrat de mariage entre moi et Harry a été signer. Fit-elle fière.

Hermione hoqueta, se saisissant dudit contrat, le lisant à toute vitesse. Elle blanchit quand elle vit les signature dans le bas du contrat. Mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Arthur s'en été saisit. Il le lut avidement, et au contraire d'Hermione il rougit de colère. Surtout en voyant la signature de Molly et de Dumbledore dans le bas de la page. Il soupira de soulagement quand il s'aperçu qu'il manquait deux signature.

-Sauf que, Ginevra Weasley, il manque deux signatures à ce contrat, et crois bien que je signerais jamais une telle chose. D'un coup de baguette il fit bruler le contrat et se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes étroitement enlacer. Il put d'ailleurs voir que ces autres fils s'étaient rapprochés du couple.

Il leur fit un sourire lumineux avant de lever doucement sa baguette.

-Moi, Patriarche et chef de la famille Weasley, consent au futur mariage entre mon fils Charles Weasley et mon fils dans mon cœur Harry Potter.

Un filet de magie sortit de sa baguette pour s'enrouler autour de leurs mains liées. Un petit soupire sortit des lèvres d'Harry. Il se retourna dans l'étreinte de son fiancé et s'accrocha à ces épaules.

Arthur se tourna doucement vers sa femme et sa fille.

-Maintenant, je voudrais que Ginny aille pendant quelques temps chez la tante Murielle. Parce que je n'accepterais pas que ma propre fille se retourne contre l'un de ces frères. J'ai toujours pensé qu'Harry n'irait pas avec Ginny. Elle est ma fille et je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Molly, mais Harry n'est pas fait pour elle. Regarde ton fils et son fiancé, et dis-moi que tu ne vois pas l'amour qui les lient. En plus du bébé qu'ils vont avoir.

Molly tourna son regard pour tomber sur ces fils entourant le couple Harry avait sa tête poser sur le torse de Charlie, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Charlie lui chuchotait une litanie de mot qui faisait briller les orbes du plus jeune.

Alors oui, Molly aurait préféré que ce soit sa fille qui se marie avec Harry, mais elle ne pouvait niée ce qu'elle voyait.

Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sa femme serait bientôt trop occupée avec le mariage et l'arrivée de tous les bébé pour penser à autre chose. Sa lui laisserait le temps de lui faire rentrer dans le crane que Harry et Charlie était fait pour être ensemble.

Finalement quand Charlie rentra en Roumanie, son fiancé le suivit et s'installa même chez lui. Ils étaient tout de même passé voir un certain blondinet pour le rassurer et le prévenir. Aussi pour que Charlie le remercie et lui propose de venir quand il voulait. Surtout que ce même blondinet serait amené à suivre la grossesse du plus jeune.


	5. Bonus et Epilogue

Hello les doudous…

Voilà la fin de cette mini fic. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que le reste… J'ai cumuler le bonus et l'épilogue… parce que je sais que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit. Par manque de temps mais également d'envie. Je dois encore finir Cœur de Glace… Mais j'attends les vacances avec impatiente pour prendre tout le temps que j'aurais. Je ne veux pas bâclé cette fiction qui me tient particulièrement à cœur… Désolé pour cette attente.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Leave on a light**

* * *

**Bonus, Epilogue.**

Draco était debout dans sa chambre, il regardait par la fenêtre, il attendait, avec plus ou moins d'anxiété, que son « ami » arrive. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Harry était repartit, plusieurs semaine que Blaise attendait après lui, pour des réponses a ces questions… Réponses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais donner, alors il avait fait la chose la plus juste à ces yeux… Il avait fui…

Ou une variante, il n'avait tout d'abord plus répondu aux mots de sont amis… Ensuite quand celui-ci avait franchit la porte du manoir, il avait envoyé un elfe de maison pour éviter de lui faire face, donnant tout un tas de raison farfelue… Draco était persuadé que Blaise n'en croyait pas un mot. Et connaissait parfaitement celui qu'il avait un jour appeler sont seul ami, il savait qu'il en avait trop dit et que le black viendrait chaque jours s'il le fallait pour avoir des réponses.

Donc, Draco avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il lui dirait la vérité. Ces affaires étaient prêtes, il avait réglé toutes ses affaires et pensait à disparaitre un certain temps. Il avait voulu le faire, vraiment, quand Harry avait lui aussi disparut il y a cinq ans. Mais, il était resté pour une seule personne.

Draco savait que cacher ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas la solution… Il savait que Blaise était un homme a femme… Que jamais celui-ci ne lui rendrait ces sentiments… Mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était ainsi. Il aimait son ami depuis Poudlard. Et il avait vu celui-ci avec plus de femme que ces doigts ne pouvaient en compter. Il s'était resigner depuis bien longtemps. Blaise ne serait jamais à lui.

Draco avait donc caché ces sentiments profondément, il avait souffert en silence, et avait été heureux qu'Harry soit là pour lui dans les moments les plus sombres. D'ailleurs savoir son ami heureux, le rendait lui-même plus joyeux, mais la jalousie de quelque chose que lui n'aurait jamais était présente. Ainsi, il préférait partir, voir le monde et le découvrir, comme Harry l'avait fait. Ainsi, il ne serait plus obligé de côtoyer son meilleur ami et entendre parler de toutes ces femmes qui partageait son lit…

Draco Soupira lourdement. Une semaine depuis qu'Harry était repartie en Roumanie, il avait reçu un faire part pour le mariage. Il y serait bien évidement, puisque dans la lettre qui était avec, Harry lui demandait d'être sont témoin. Il devrait également aller le voir toutes les trois semaines pour suivre de près cette grossesse.

Le blond ferma les yeux et soupira doucement, le front contre la vitre, provocant un cercle de buée, brouillant sa vue. Il sursauta violement et se retourna au coups frapper contre la porte. Il paniqua intérieurement alors que son masque froid prenait place sur son visage.

-Entrez.

C'était ferme et froid… Pourtant la lueur de peur qui persistait dans ces orbes de glace était toujours présente.

Blaise Zabini entra doucement, le visage de marbre. Draco ne savait pas quoi en pensé. Souvent, ce visage inexpressif cachait de la colère… Mais a cet instant, Draco était complément perdu.

-Draco. Salua le noir en s'approchant.

Le noir s'avança dans la pièce et s'installa dans le sofa prés de la cheminée, sans jamais lâcher le blond du regard. Comme pour lui dire que maintenant, il attendait des réponses. Draco détourna le regard et se planta de nouveau devant la fenêtre. Ne voyant pas alors le masque de marbre de blaise vaciller.

Le silence pesant, s'étira un long moment.

-Pose tes questions Blaise. Demanda doucement Draco.

-Quand Potty est arriver… Commença l'autre. Pourquoi étais-tu si doux ? Si tendre avec lui ?

Draco se retourna les yeux écarquillés.

-De… De toutes les questions, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça…

Draco soupira doucement et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il passa doucement la main dans ces cheveux blonds.

-Nous nous sommes rapprochées pendant et après la guerre. Avant de partir, il m'a proposé de partir avec lui mais j'ai refusé. Nous avons beaucoup parler… Disons simplement qu'il a était là pour moi dans les pires moments et inversement. Il est le frère que j'aurais aimer avoir et plus encore. Comme un jumeaux. Même si nous n'avons ni le sang, ni la lignée. Dans mon cœur, il est mon petit frère. C'est sa tendresse et son amitié qui m'ont fait tenir toutes ces années. Si je suis doux avec lui, c'est pour toutes ces fois où il me l'a rendu. Pour toutes ces fois ou je l'ai envoyé chier mais qu'il est resté. Pour tous ce que je lui dois.

Draco ne se retourna pas. Il ne souhaitait pas voir quoi que se soit dans les yeux de sont ami, de celui qu'il aime. Il laissa le silence s'étirer attendant que les questions se poursuivent avec angoisse.

-Pour… (raclement de gorge) Pourquoi as-tu refuser de partir avec lui ? Pourquoi as-tu dit quand il était la que c'était à cause de moi ?

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ferma les yeux embuer de larmes. Il se racla la gorge pour chasser la boule qui s'y était former.

-Quand il m'a demandé de partir avec lui, j'ai refusé parce que je ne voulais pas être loin de toi. Pourtant Salazar qu'il m'a dit que ce serait bien mieux pour moi… Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. J'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter…

-D'accord, j'ai compris… Mais pourquoi ?

Nouveau soupir, Draco regarda une seconde dans la direction de Blaise, ne lisant rien sur son visage. Draco se rappela un instant ce qu'il aimait chez son ami. Il avait les traits fin et aristocratique pour un black, il était beau avec ces yeux mordorées, ces cheveux cours et bouclé a la façon des métisses. Sa peau couleur café, ces doigts longs et fin. Sa carrure, grand et baraqué, qui pourrait toujours le protéger… Draco avait rêver un million de fois que Blaise le prenne dans ces bras, qu'il s'y fonde et qu'il n'en sorte plus jamais, il avait rêvé de se sentir protéger ainsi. Chouchouter, adoré… Il avait recherché ça chez des amants de passages, mais toujours c'était son visage qu'il voyait… Et jamais il n'avait laissé personne le prendre. Il avait toujours réservé cette vertu a une seule personne.

Draco détourna les yeux avant que des larmes ne coules, asseyant tant bien que mal de se contenir. Il ferma les yeux et se massa le visage d'une main.

Il soupira doucement, essayant de trouver le courage de dire ces mots qu'il retenait depuis maintenant tant de temps.

-Parce que je t'aime Blaise.

Un halètement se fit entendre et Draco ferma plus étroitement les yeux.

-Parce que je t'ai toujours aimé. Parce que sa a toujours était toi. Parce que je ne pouvais pas partir sans ne plus te voir chaque jours ou presque. Parce que même si je souffre chaque fois que tu es la… Peut-importe, je préfère souffrir prés de toi.

Draco les yeux toujours fermer ne s'aperçu même pas que les larmes dévalaient maintenant ces joues. A dire vrai il s'en fichait.

-Mais… Harry… Bref. Je m'en vais, pour un certain temps. Je… Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus me…

Il fut coupé par deux grandes mains fines qui prirent son visage en coupe. Elles étaient chaudes et douce comme de la soie. Il haleta doucement face a la sensation, il en avait si souvent rêver. Les larmes redoublèrent. Les pouces séchèrent comme ils purent les larmes. Puis les mains l'étirèrent contre un torse musclé. L'une passant des la nuque de Draco, l'autre dans son dos et Blaise serra Draco contre son cœur.

-Oh bordel Draco… murmura doucement le métisse.

Les bras se serrèrent un peut plus. Les mains de du blond accrocher au vêtement sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.

-Et dire que j'ai dit que notre pote Potter était un imbécile… Alors que je suis le plus bel imbécile que cette terre n'a jamais vu… toutes ces conquêtes… Tous ce que j'ai dit, je me pavanais… Alors que je voulais juste cacher… Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que j'étais désespérer… Que ma vie était mortellement ennuyeuse… Que je cachais … Mes sentiments pour toi…

-Quoi ? fut un murmure outré venant des vêtements de blaise.

Blaise gloussa doucement. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Draco.

-Ouai… le plus bel imbécile… Je t'aime Draco. Murmura-t-il.

Blaise resserra ces bras quand Draco voulu s'en échapper. Murmurant des tortures fafelues qu'il lui ferait subir. Le blond malgré sa carrure réussis a s'échappé des bras de Blaise, le regarda avec un regard noir.

-Si tu te fous de ma gueule Zabini, prends la porte et ne reviens jamais.

Blaise, un sourcil haussé, la colère commençant a grondé aussi en lui, lui jeta un regard noir, écoutant, les bras croiser sur son torse, le blond qui faisait les cent pas, toutes tristesse disparut. Pester contre lui, lui promettant milles tortures. Blaise au bout de longues minutes en eu marre et s'approcha du blond.

Il tourna Draco vers lui et les mains autour de son visage le fit taire de la plus tendre des manière. Il l'embrassa doucement. Tendrement. Et toutes les mots quittèrent le cerveau du blond.

Ils se séparèrent après un long baiser, a bout de souffle et Blaise, plus grand que Draco ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de Draco. Haletant doucement. Il prit doucement le blond contre lui, sentant contre sa poitrine le cœur qui martelait la poitrine de son amour.

-Je te déteste marmonna Draco contre son torse.

Blaise gloussa.

-Moi aussi mon Dragon.

Draco baragouina dans les vêtements de blaise.

Tous deux ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. A trop cacher leurs sentiments respectifs, ils avaient gâché une patrie de leurs propres vies. Mais a présent, ils s'avaient l'uns comme l'autre qu'ils pourraient rattraper le temps perdues.

* * *

Harry était debout devant le miroir. Le ventre plutôt rond. Il le caressait du bout des doigts. Le retour en Roumanie c'était bien passé. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble, vivant ensembles. Charlie était au petit soins avec lui, il l'avait emmené dans des restaurants. Ils avaient fait des balades. Ils s'étaient promener mains dans la mains et Harry avait réaliser que c'était agréable. La famille n'avait rien dit et aucun journal n'avait publier sur lui. Et Harry s'était aperçu de se qu'il aurait pu perdre… Pour une peur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Et il était heureux. Vraiment. Il y a trois semaines, Draco était venu au bras de Blaise, et Harry d'abord incrédule avait était heureux pour son ami. Draco le méritait. Et puis après une soirée à rire, boire et manger, Draco avait vérifié que tout allait bien. Il avait demandé si les futures parents voulaient savoir le sexe de leur bébé, et les yeux pleins d'étoiles ils avaient dit oui. Draco avait lancer tout un tas de sortilège, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il avait marmonné, relancer certains sorts. Pour finalement écarquiller les yeux en prononçant « des jumeaux » … incrédule. Harry avait alors pleuré toutes les larmes de sont corps, hormones oblige… Charlie avait alors prit le temps de le chouchouter deux fois plus…

Mais aujourd'hui était spéciale. Alors il devait se préparer. Mais voilà, avec les hormones, les bébés qui bougeaient dans sont ventre… Et tous le stresse de cette journée, il était toujours la… Devant son miroir a se regarder, les bras ballants… Gros comme le calamar géant… Et moche comme un poux celons lui.

-Oh Bordel… Harry enfin voyons ! n'est-tu pas censé être prêt dans dix minutes pour ton mariage.

Ledit Harry sursauta et se retourna. Il se dandina comme il put pour s'effondrer dans les bras de son ami.

-Draco…. Chouina-t-il l'lamentablement.

Draco supporta le poids de son ami et ils s'assirent dans le sofa.

-Hey mon petit Ry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry baragouina doucement des mots et d'autre. Draco cru entendre, gros moche, lourds, de nouveau gros, suivit d'énorme… Alors Draco compris…

Il prit doucement le visage du brun et le regarda.

-Tu n'es ni gros, ni énorme. Tu es enceint. Et je suis sûr que Charlie te trouve sublime, toi portant si bien ces enfants. Ensuite. Tu es bien loin d'être laid, crois moi. Et puis, ces cheveux longs te vont si bien. Bien mieux que ton nids d'oiseaux… Tu as les yeux les plus verts que je n'ai jamais vu et je suis sûr que ton rouquin de futur mari aime se perdre dedans. Alors tu vas te lever de ce canapé, tu vas t'habiller et sécher tes larmes et tu vas aller te marier avec l'homme de ta vie OK ?

Harry le regarda doucement et acquiesça penaud. Il releva les yeux et quémanda de laide silencieusement.

Après avoir rouler des yeux, Draco se leva et l'aida à faire de même. Il regarda le ventre rond avec envie, avant de déposer un baiser dessus, faisant glousser sont ami. Il relava la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ainsi, dix minutes plus tard, Harry marcher le long de l'allée, accrocher au bras de Draco, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ces yeux accrochèrent ceux bleu de Charlie et ne se léchèrent plus. Tout deux un sourire lumineux accrocher au lèvres.

Draco confia la main du brun au futur époux et se posta prés d'Harry. Les deux hommes ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Charlie posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du brun lui chuchotant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, il déposa un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres, avant que la cérémonie ne commence. Mais ni Harry ni Charlie ne détourna les yeux l'un de l'autre. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, et que plus rien ni personne ne les séparerait.

FIN.

* * *

J'espère que cette fiction vous a plus. J'ai d'autres écrits si vous voulez les lires. Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, pour aimer ma ou mes fics et les suivre. C'est toujours encourageant de vous lires. Alors un immense merci. Merci aussi a ma Noour pour sa patiente et de me supporter.


End file.
